Le Triumvirat I - Harry Potter : Une Légende ?
by Marama Potter
Summary: Et si Lily et James avaient été plus malins que leurs adversaires ? Et s'ils avaient été au courant avec leur cercle, des manigances du vieux fou citronné ? Et s'ils avaient un Plan ? Et s'ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps ? Et si chaque personnage était plus que ce qu'il paraît dans les livres ? Et si Harry Potter n'était qu'une Légende ? Qu'adviendra t-il du monde ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _Plus que quelques jours, et le monde basculera._

* * *

Peter arriva chez les Potter une dernière fois, il semblait inquiet. Lily lui jeta un regard en biais mais ne dit rien. James, tout à son ouvrage ne remarqua rien.

\- Lily, tu penses que le Plan marchera ?

\- James, on en a déjà discuté. Je t'ai déjà dit que tout se passera au mieux, nous ne pouvons faire plus.

-Mais Lily-chérie ! Et si nous mourrons ? Qui s'occupera de Tu-sais-qui et Tu-sais-quoi ?

\- Les pactes devraient faire l'affaire. Il y en aura bien un qui présidera à notre place si on y passe. Quant à Tu-sais-qui, et bien ce ne sera plus notre problème si on meurt, donc pas la peine de perdre notre temps à tergiverser plus.

James bouda un peu puis voyant son fils brailler en essayant de lui attraper ses oreilles, il rigola.

Pendant ce temps, Lily s'affairait en cuisine Peter assis sur une chaise pas loin, était devant un remontant, et ne semblait pas prêter attention à la discussion entre ses amis. Il sembla si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite que Lily s'était déplacée vers lui, lui murmurant dans l'oreille quelque chose, et avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la moindre question il sentit soudainement plus qu'il ne vit, le contact d'une paume chaude sur sa main. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à James, il décida bien qu'il soit mal-à-l'aise, de profiter de l'instant. Il se concentra sur la seule personne qui ne le traitait jamais comme un sorcier de second rang, un esclave ou un ignorant, « sa » Lily.

 _C'était bien plus que de l'amitié, et non vous avez tord esprit mal tourné, je ne veux pas l'avoir exclusivement, pas plus que je ne veux déclencher un massacre entre les maraudeurs. Je ne peux m'imposer non plus, c'est risqué avec mon double jeu auprès de l'usurpateur et du moralisateur._

\- Je me demande comment va Severus… Lui confia Lily

 _C'est pas comme s'il pouvait répondre sans se griller. Bien qu'il soit presque sûr que Lily soit au courant à propos de son double jeu, il ne pouvait ouvertement l'avouer, c'était bien trop risqué. Et je n'imagine même pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. Si l'enfer existe, il est dans ma tête._

\- C'est un grand garçon et un serpentard. Je le vois mal en difficulté. Lui répondit-il finalement.

\- Oui, tu as raison mais je m'inquiète quand même. Cela fait des lustres que nous ne nous sommes parlé. Puis elle rajouta dans un murmure : Il me manque terriblement.

 _Et tu lui manques terriblement. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait venir leur rendre visite. Officiellement vous êtes en froid, je te rappelle, voulais-je lui dire._

\- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faut que j'y aille. Vous vous en sortez très bien, toi et James. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes amis ou tes frères, chacun est prudent et informé au mieux. Je te le promets.

 _En espérant que chacun reste vraiment derrière les limites imposées, ne fassent pas de vagues ou ne nous trahisse._

\- Pete, tu sais quoi faire ? Lui demanda Lily avec une légère lueur dans le regard et un tremblement dans sa voix si infime soit-il.

 _Elle sait._

Il souffla. Puis s'approchant d'elle, l'enlaça devant James et lui transféra toute l'affection et la confiance et le respect qu'il avait à son égard.

Puis avant que James puisse dire quelque chose, il lui adressa directement la parole :

\- James ! S'il arrive quelque chose à notre « sœur _»_ pendant qu'elle est avec toi, tu répondras au nom des maraudeurs, et ce même si tu meurs. On trouvera un moyen de te le faire payer sans toucher à ta progéniture. C'est compris… tête de nœud ?!

\- Eh ! Face-de-rat ! Si jamais tu nous trahis, c'est nous qui te le ferons payer. Puis il ajouta après un blanc : mais non je plaisante ! Jamais tu ne nous trahirais, tu aimes trop Lily et notre camaraderie pour cela. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire non plus et tu as ma parole, rien ne lui arrivera tant que je serais là, non tant que Nous serons là.

\- Oh les garçoooons ! Prononça Lily, les yeux mouillés. Vous êtes si matures ! Ajouta-elle en rigolant, et pleurant un peu elle nous dit : Je vous aime tellement vous savez ?

\- On sait.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime Lily-chérie !

* * *

Une fois Godric's Hollow loin des yeux, mais proche du cœur, Peter pris son courage à deux mains et transplana. Il fit plusieurs arrêts avant d'arriver épuisé au manoir de Voldemort.

S'en suivit la conversation la plus difficile qu'il lui était donné de faire.

* * *

Et c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il suivit un jour plus tard, sous sa forme de rat l'Esclavagiste ruineuse de famille vers le destin qu'il s'était choisi.

Il écouta ce qu'il se passa sans intervenir.

 _Je devrai mourir pour ça. « Mourir pour eux sans rien révéler », « Trahir pour gagner la guerre » ou « Vivre pour Lily et mourir de la main de ses frères un jour». Il semblerait au final qu'il soit comme Severus._

 _Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Quelle importance, on est tous pareille face à la trahison ! Seule la mort nous révèle. Même l'amour est impuissant face au déchainement de colère, de fureur et de haine des Hommes._

L'action faite, il décida de rester un bref moment, voir si tout cela n'était que du bluff. Peut-être que Lily avait vraiment un plan ?

* * *

 _Severus… Comment as-tu su ?_

\- Black ! Tu me le payeras !

Dumbledore fut le second sur la scène. _Dumbledore, celui-là quelle plaie ! S'il n'y avait que lui qui le retenait, il serait déjà passé du côté obscur._

Sirius fut le troisième. Lorsque son cri déchirant retentit dans la nuit, son propre cœur faillit. Il décida de partir au plus vite, avec Sirius, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

 _Et le monde ne connaîtra plus la guerre, seul Harry Potter sera sur toutes les lèvres._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Quand Lily fait sa crise**_

* * *

Quelques années plus tôt, Lily fait sa première grande crise alors qu'elle doit se présenter au monde, selon les dires de sa mère.

\- Non je refuse ! Dit-elle en déchirant sa robe.

\- Mais enfin Lily ! Étant l'héritière de la famille, tu dois montrer l'exemple !

\- Je suis trop jeune ! Et vous, vous êtes mariés par amour, non ? Dit-elle en retirant sa tenue et la jetant par terre.

\- Oui Lily. Répondit avec patience sa mère. Mais nous nous connaissions depuis le berceau et ce fut un hasard heureux que l'on tombe amoureux et qu'on se mariât, rien n'était sûre.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi m'obliger à rencontrer des prétendants alors que je n'ai que 9 ans ?

\- Parce que, ma chérie, plus tu rencontres jeune, plus tu peux apprendre à les connaître, et plus de chance tu as de tomber amoureuse.

\- C'est pas plutôt parce que vous voulez assurer votre descendance via un bon parti ?

\- Lily. Tu as discuté avec ta grand-mère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et alors ? C'est toi qui lui a dit de me parler en premier, je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais te plaindre !

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal, je pensais qu'elle pourrait mieux te faire comprendre l'unique situation dans laquelle tu te trouves ma chérie.

\- L'unique situation dans laquelle je me trouve ! L'unique situation dans laquelle je me trouve ?! Bordel Maman ! J'ai jamais rien demandé ! J'ai toujours été là pour tout le monde. J'ai fait mes devoirs. J'ai été amie un temps avec Tuna quand elle voulait encore de moi. J'ai Severus. Pourquoi diable dois-je épouser un inconnu et pourquoi diable me dis-tu qu'en plus d'épouser un parfait inconnu, je dois aussi trouver mes mates ?! Maman ! Des mates sont bien des compagnons n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire c'est plus que des amis, un peu comme des amants, non ?

\- C'est bien plus que cela ma chérie, des mates ce sont des compagnons pour la vie, ce sont des frères de cœurs autorisés à aimer leur sœur d'un amour réciproque, ce sont des amants fidèles et non libre car ils sont irrémédiable attachés à leur reine.

\- Mais enfin Maman… C'est complètement irréalisable. C'est même, je dirais insensé. De plus, il y a des lois contre le polygamisme en Angleterre. Et c'est un polygamisme inversé en plus, je serais jetée aux orties quand bien même j'accepterai une chose pareille !

\- Ma chère enfant, notre clan est au-dessus des lois humaines de ce monde. Mais puisque cela te travaille tant, je peux bien te révéler que dans l'Angleterre Magique, la polygamie humaine bien que raillée officiellement par habitude est tolérée dans certaines circonstances, notamment d'héritage magique comme toi ou de lignée en voie de disparition.

\- Je ne veux toujours pas me marier maman. Et si je dois trouver des frères de cœurs, cela m'embête moins. Je crois que j'en ai déjà trouvé un. Dit-elle repensant à une conversation précédente avec son meilleur ami.

Lady Clarisse sourit et regarda tendrement sa fille entrain d'essayer de réparer sans baguette magique sa tenue de mousseline.

\- Tu sais Lily, il y a une deuxième robe semblable dans ma chambre pour toi. Lui dit-elle gentiment.

\- Quoi ?! Tu avais prévu que je me fâche tellement, que je pourrisse ma tenue pour ce soir ?!

\- Tu es ma fille. J'ai été jeune, la situation est unique, et je suis toujours prudente. Cela répond-t-il à ta question jeune demoiselle ?

Hébétée, la jeune Lily suivit sa mère vers sa chambre, en se demandant qui elle devait remercier pour avoir une telle mère, douce, intelligente, avenante et prévoyante.

* * *

\- Maman, est-ce que les prétendants sont au courant pour ma situation ? Je veux dire avec les mates, et tout ce que grand-mère m'a raconté à propos de nous et de mon devoir d'héritière. Et Pétunia est-elle au courant ?

\- Non ils ne savent rien. Seul le futur mari quand ce sera le bon moment saura. Il y aura un échange de serment spécifique pendant votre union, et normalement il saura aussi quoi dire, et tu sauras quoi lui révéler après le mariage sur nous. C'est très important que tu gardes certaines choses sur nous secrètes, il y ira de la survie de notre espèce, de notre famille plus spécifiquement, et surtout il faut que tu assures les arrières de tes futurs enfants. On ne sait jamais. Bien que le serment soit magique et condamne théoriquement avec de graves conséquences le parjureur, il pourrait y avoir des fuites, des fuites bénignes parfois, des fuites monstres d'autres fois. Il faudra t'assurer qu'il a des boucliers mentaux « on-par » avec ta grand-mère au mieux, ou au moins du niveau que tu auras à l'âge adulte d'ici quelques années.

\- Et Tuna ?

\- Elle ne sait encore rien pour les mates. On a pensé que comme cela te concernait et que c'était d'ordre privé, ce serait à toi de la mettre dans la confidence, mais vaut mieux que tu attendes, bien que ta grande sœur, elle n'est pas aussi mature que je voudrais qu'elle soit, et beaucoup trop jeune et trop… comment dire sans être critique ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. Elle est vindicative, cruelle, jalouse, peste, intolérante… je sais, je sais, c'est ma sœur. Mais c'est dur de trouver ses bons côtés, quand elle avec moi, elle est des plus méchantes. Et je n'exagère pas ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! L'autre fois avec Severus….

\- Je sais. La coupa Clarisse.

\- Comment ça tu sais ? Severus est venu te parler ? Cela m'étonne de lui, il est si réservé avec les autres.

\- Non, j'étais présente. C'est grâce à ta grand-mère.

\- Lady Crystal ? ou Elizabeth ? Comment ça présente ? Il n'y avait que Sev, Pétunia, Alric et moi.

\- Ma mère. Elle avait bien vu que je ne te croyais pas et surtout que je ne voyais pas mes enfants tels qui étaient vraiment. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit un jour que nous n'étions que toutes les deux. Elle m'a lancé le défi de rencontrer mes filles incognito et de les voir telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. J'ai mis dans la confidence ton ami, il…

\- Severus ?! Il n'a rien laissé paraître ! Et il ne m'a rien dit par la suite, le vaurien !

\- Sois gentille avec lui et ne lui en veux pas. Il a été d'une très grande aide, j'ai pris sa place pendant cette rencontre.

\- Tu as pris sa place ?! Tu veux dire…. Que tu étais Séverus ?

\- Oui, on a utilisé du polynectar, la potion sorcière qui fait nous prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant une heure, j'ai pris la version pour créature magique bien sûr, et une oreillette moldue dans laquelle il me glissait des instructions sur comment réagir spécifiquement pour ne pas me faire griller. Lui-même étant là sous une potion d'invisibilité. Il a mis Eileen à contribution aussi.

\- Sa propre mère ?! Celle qui ne veut plus pratiquer la magie parce qu'on l'a forcée à se marier à ce porc ?

\- Lily ! On ne parle pas comme ça du Lord régnant du Dark Monde ! Quand bien même je suis d'accord qu'il a des goûts spéciaux. Sans lui, n'importe qui pourrait prendre pour époux une enfant vélane, sirène, elfe, dryade, lycan, thurox…

\- Mais il bât sa femme ! Severus les a surpris plus d'une fois dans de violentes altercations. Il ne me l'a pas dit spécifiquement mais je suis sûre qu'il la viole aussi !

\- Tu connais ce mot ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? Tu n'as que 9 ans bon sang ! J'espère que personne ne t'a touchée de façon irrévérencieuse !

\- Si tu ne comptes pas la fois où j'ai mal répondu au Lord, personne ne m'a jamais touchée de cette façon là ou avec irrespect.

\- Attends un peu, quand tu dis te cette façon, tu parles bien d'attouchement inapproprié ? La coupa-t-elle en oubliant momentanément qu'elle n'avait que 9 ans, face à la maturité de sa fille.

-Je veux dire que personne ne ma touché sans mon autorisation de quelque façon que se soit sauf toi pour me punir Cette-fois-là avec Tuna, et le Lord lorsque j'ai défendu Eileen qui défendait son fils qui lui-même voulait défendre l'honneur de sa mère.

\- Est-ce que je veux savoir ?

\- Non, vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit, tu pourrais voir le Lord d'une autre manière et il te serait impossible d'agir normalement, et tu es la mère de l'héritière, tu dois montrer l'exemple. Répondit Lily le plus sérieusement du monde.

Lady Clarisse ne put s'empêcher de glousser. _On venait de lui renvoyer son argument en pleine figure, Lily était bien sa fille quoiqu'on en dise les mauvaises langues. Elle fera une bonne meneuse de clan plus tard. Et ce Severus, serait-il le premier compagnon que sa fille a choisi dans son cœur, instinct ou raison ? Non, vaut mieux pas que je m'en mêle. Je n'aimerai pas que ma mère s'en mêle, moi !_

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui ça va. Juste, ne me parle pas de mariage !

\- Oui j'ai bien compris. Dit-elle en rigolant

\- Alors ?! On est prêt là-haut ?! On n'a pas toute la soirée, Lily ! Clarisse !

\- Oui, on arrive Elisabeth/Bethy !

Elles descendirent, et rencontrèrent Elizabeth Warrington-Evans, la grand-mère paternelle de Lily, belle-mère de son père plus précisément, au pied de l'escalier.

\- Fin prête Lily ?!

\- Oui c'est bon.

\- Tu as le bracelet sécurité ?

\- Oui, Eli.

\- Tu as ta bague d'héritière ?

\- Oui, maman. Et je ne l'enlèverai sous aucun prétexte, je m'en rappelle.

\- Elle te protègera des sorts mineurs de magie noire, d'attaques télépathiques, de prise de contrôle par pouvoir / sort / enchantement / runes / sceau, et te préviendra en cas d'empoisonnement (picotements tu auras) ou de potions mis dans le verre que tu auras en main (aura rose foncé si c'est des potions de contrôle, rose clair si c'est des potions autre), ou de danger spécifique à ta personne (brillera de couleur bleue/verte/jaune/orange/rouge selon le degré de danger dans lequel tu te trouveras).

\- Wow. Et la bague d'épouse c'est pareille ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te marier ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et arrête de rire Eli ce n'est pas drôle ! Je parlais de vous ! Vous êtes protégés aussi, j'espère ?!

\- C'est plus ou moins la même chose un ou deux degrés plus haut avec portoloin spécifique et permanent, et d'autres trucs plus néfastes pour les ennemis.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu es bien trop curieuse. Et on n'a pas le temps ! On va être en retard !

\- Mais c'est juste un étage au-dessous mère-grand !

\- Vilaine fille ! Je ne suis pas si vieille ! Appelle-moi Eli, Bethy, Zazette, ou Elisa, si tu ne veux pas utiliser mon nom.

\- Béthy, Lily… Il est temps. On y descend.

\- Ok, ok, tu sais que je plaisante ?

* * *

 **Premier chapitre ! Pré-Maraudeurs et Pré-Poudlard! On ne verra pas la progéniture de Lily avant un bon moment !  
**

 **Je n'avais pas prévu d'introduire autant de nouveauté à la base mais j'étais entrain de me dire hier, que dans une seconde version de l'histoire, je voudrais que Severus ET Lily Soient tous deux des héritiers spécifiques de clan ou de Lord Machin, et comme je n'avais rien publié, je me suis dis pourquoi par décaler voir remanier les chapitres ?**

 **Oui, grand chamboulement dans ma tête et tout à réorganisé ! Du coup les autres chapitres, faudra attendre que je me décide quoi mette en premier, je veux dire quoi publier en second et en troisième et en quatrième, etc.**

 **J'espère que mon écriture est fluide, que les dialogues sont bons, que mon histoire est intéressante et que au bout de cinq chapitres j'aurais des reviews. Si j'en ai avant, cool de savoir vos pensées.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 _._


End file.
